Our very darkest hour
by nightflight loaw ver
Summary: This's the good owtjofntitslnjfot know whatever baoutbwxacly but Ito nd good


_**the following occurs two years after the aftermath of nightflights martyr & the fall of loaw Okar kahuakhauns leadership (silverwingthefury), not part of the nightflight versel saga but rather aftermath, & resulting retreat of his former forces still controlled by the night sky & moon also known to night furys as the god protector: this is their story Under the new leadership of nona loaw perna marrowsaneer snodussen.**_

"No I asked to arrange My den **that** way...not.. Whatever you fools deem to call that." the voice snapped harshly. "if our old leader happened to be alive in this moment he'd have your hide pelts as his cave lining, ever so lucky for you I aM Not that type of leader. Now for the last time do as i ask!"valdis loaw dagny perseverin despised the lot of them for their inability to properly do what she asked. she wished to destroy the remaining places of resistance to her and 'the others' under her leadership. but of course they didn't listen. "they shall see reason even if i have drag their sorry nearly dead carcasses to the stars up above to do it. one way or another i shall have what i want." a few follower fury dragons grumbled as they arranged her nest cave as perseverin saw fit.

a voice lanced into her mind: the thought speak of the god protector from all night furys received their power bloodlust and path to enlightenment. "thingssss are well. all of the plannsss are almost complete." perseverin nodded. "and when the great shadow falls all the land, at last shall the last resistance to us be sealed. kahuakhaun may have failed but i have not and will not." loaw dagny sensed the god protectors approval. she shoved past her follower dragons arranging her cave and took wing out to survey all that 'the others' had erected since her time as leader. preyed upon and guidless, the fractured remaining followers simply flew about wherever they chose whenever they wished. the loss of silverwing loaw okar kahuakhaun dealt a massive blow to the whole collective batch of night furys converted by the stars over two years ago.

many say a dragon betrayer named Abydos loaw persevek wer whedab was the soul to take on loaw okar, slaying him. others said it was not. for perseverin the news that indeed admittedly been that same fury hiding within her furys learning information infuriated her like little else. first Nona then Abydos. looking back a year, perseverin hadn't ben eager to be chosen by the god protector as leader or why it hadn't chosen one to replace loaw okar sooner. the followers diminished slightly during that time after their leader was ripped away from them suddenly and for a year afterward the jumbled masses were like rotting two-legged human flesh, picked off lie fruit from hopeful fools like Nona.

"but i have made them strong once again nd i intend to keep them that way. resistance is fruitless. it must be stamped under a paw to discourage such defiance. yet still they persist. i wont cower in the face of fear." a dragon flying from a direction she thought shed not sent it to into the nest drew her full attention. being completely bleached of all color in her scales did possess its disadvantages, like the fact only one other dragon had a hide like hers: Nona. it spotted her after a moment and flapped over to her. "ive found her. Nona, half a days flight from here. if i may add for advice it best we leave soon with a force of your best fighters."

perseverin clenched her talons and snorted. "we don't _have_ our best fighters anymore; all of them where conveniently laid to rest on nonas talons when nightflight versel rashly sent them one after the other to assassinate her. the last ne was so weak and pathetic it made friends with Nona. the rest of us back then including me loaw okar ordered to seek out any rebellion and crush it." perseverin looked the new dragon in the eye with a demented gleam of bloodshed. "kahuakhaun i know would clean his claws after a battle he fights should there be spilled vermillion rather than dirty them with it. his mistakes are our success. gather the able fighters under me as you deem worthy to keep my enemy off-balance and we fly. but leave the final blow to me."

without waiting for the other to offer a reply she flew away. she stopped but didn't turn back, calling over a wing casually as if shed just thought of it. "if any of them interfere about having brazen ideas to strike Nona before i do: don't. i wont be so merciful on the dragon who slays Nona. first they get greedy then they get dead."

* * *

><p>at least she felt free in a while. Nona the white albino night furys task shared among her other allies Abydos and hex converted fury obuekhov was to watch over the young tw legged that got mixed up in this long dragon war. and worse had drawn the viciousness of the current new leader replacing the old one loaw dagny perseverin. Nona remembered saving the flesh and bloods life with the unexpected help of the villagers in their own unaware ways against a small attack led by perseverin herself very recently. loaw dagny surprising;y fled in that first encounter with the strengthened followers in awhile since kahuakhans death at the talons of her old ally. fleeing when she got too tired Nona learned about the leader despite her talks of invincibility. and the same two-leggeds spared her life from being impaled with one of her sharp sticks with a metal pont on its barb.<p>

"maybe not all two leggeds are fierce barbaric beings after all" she thought. Nona padded along in the forest on the watch gor other night furys out to capture and convert her, not that any could so far since she was the best fighter out there under silverwing, perseverin nightflight and Abydos. but no sounds rustled the trees. of course there wasnt just influenced dragons of her own kind, two-legged flesh and bloods often sprouting metal pointy teeth in their hands. none found she found herself pointed at by those things. unlike other nigh furys Nona felt sorry for them. especially for the young one that had made peace with at least one batch of two leggeds. it disgusted her at the idea shed lay a claw on any flesh and blood. Nona winged into the air, heading east towards the sea to receive some fresh air to wash away the memories of nearly being fried by skrillix wer evakal lothal (another story.)

it seemed not so long ago that she thought shed been all by herself in the land against masses of 'the others' under kahuakhaun then later perseverin. first an assassin sent by nightflight loaw shar versel to silence her recognized her from escaping the nest. only nightflight happened to be the only other not killed or converted into loaw okars ranks that day he struck the second nest. she told Nona that she remembered her and in a strange way was released from the god protectors influence but retained her own memories instead of wiped when first converted, becoming a sort of hex-fury. befriending eachother from a common goal from loaw okar and demented possessed skitiiva loaw ranak branarr, they fought in harmony for months. the last big battle with nightflight versel joining their side, her obsession to make things right by secretly flying to the nest on her own to challenge kahuakhaun again, gained a new ally at the expense of nightflights life.

Abydos whedab, found out by his new friends to be the mate of versel, fought on their side and actually defeated loaw okar. unlike obuekhov who worried for good reasons Abydos preferred analyzation in secret to gather information. that recently came in handy with saving the ally flesh and bloods life Nona promised the other two to watch over if ever the then leaderless dragons went after them. little did any of then know that shed been spotted earlier or that perseverin was already on her way bringing death and destruction and everything else foul and awful. Nona tuned at what she thought mightve been wingbeats but saw nothing in the air in any direction with her. "no doubt some clever night fury is tracking my movements."

a moment passed where Nona believed it could be been their evil converted new dragon skrillix but remembered he and the enemy didn't know she was alive. of course flying out in the open probably didn't help her cause any. she progressed to the sea and smelled its tang uniqueness. the ocean seemed fine now and Nona knew she remained relatively safe as long as it shines; nightflight hated the day and convinced her fraction of followers as such. she felt perseverin was the same way but loaw dagny possessed different weaknesses. Nona touched down on a cliff of rock jutting magnificently over the calm sea, letting its wind calm her anxious mind:"for too long now ive let the fight come to me" Nona pointed out. she let her wings droop with exhaustion all this time dawning on her. "now its time to take the fight to my twisted enemies."

"how _very_ bold" purred a voice behind her. "but at heart you know that a single night fury running all her life wasnt going to hold out forever was she? your mind will become cleansed one way or another, Nona. starting today. you will be alive to witness an alteration of what you currently perceive as free and living a blissful life. you wont feel guilty for the blood n your paws, especially those of your friends. remember me?" she twitched in surprise, shameful at her lack of always prepared to see loaw dagny perseverin and a small batch of followers behind her. "valdis perseverin. last time we met not so long ago you fled and word is that you were too injured to fight on the time you met Abydos." anger and rage flashed through loaw dagnys eyes then her eye with the scar narrowed. "only a minor setback, caused by my concentration aging to the point where i was divided between slaying that ebon scaled betrayer, eliminating the two leggeds and healing the painful wound one shot mt my stomach with. that soul will pay in full later. but i bided my time and here i am!"

Nona ground her claws into the stone cliff cautiously. "you do not want to fight me. ive finally recovered from the last time we met. i let you live the last few times i defeated you." "i as well" perseverin commented with a snort. "first you then the rest of your feeble do-gooders will be converted to see the truth as i have, as all of us are. it's a shame you wont get to see your friends as blind as you are now. i fully expect to have them die after their usual stuborness...by your own talons. but unlike them you wont get a choice in the matter." Nona bunched her wings for a fight as she emitted a warning growl. the followers behind loaw dagny readied themselves as well. "has the inner cat in you come out to play? my pleasure." perseverin launched herself with powered wings but nona was far faster, colliding onto loaw dagny already blasting her with alkaline flames.

it had always been known that Nona the believed to be last fury, was the most powerful night fury in aerial combat with hidden reserves of strength aside from loaw okar and loaw versel. perseverin hardly noticed the pain Nona inflicted. "i was tought by kahuakhaun as all of us were that our objective is to convert or kill. but when he died and i was chosen to sussed him i began to wonder if killing is only a last resort to preventing others losing their lives: when you can change their minds instead. of course the flesh and bloods and their various weapons are only a waste since they cannot be persuaded. the same cannot be said for you." the followers hung back, watching with interest as their leader drove Nona back with a flapping of her wings. she jabbed nonas undertummy with the flat of her paws, causing her to gag and flapped above her dazed albino advocacy spitting fireballs on nonas back.

Nona once again batted aside perseverins fireblasts with more precise flames of her own. "itll take far more than that to get rid of me." loaw dagny pumped her wings hard above nonas hight and dove. "of course i fully intend to do so. the last time we met i was the defeated one, now i am the better skilled. don't be absurd, nona for i have been looking forward to a fight to the end like this for a long time. it will take more to defeat you, and when it does ill see that look of sweet defiance i love just before you see what i see: the truth." Nona dove aside at the attack and perseverin simply twisted in midair to launch a fireball to impact under her jaws playfully. "an i ask myself why do war minded dragonessess always waste breath hatching these secret plans in places not so secret like i cannot hear?" at last did loaw dagny fume slightly from the abrupt movements.

"the skrill assured me you were dead. not too long ago did i find out you and your traitorous friend of half powers linked to us manage to survive that shocking ordeal." Nona smiled, slamming her claws down on perseverins back enough to stun her. "this is **our very darkest hour** the fault is yours. overconfidence has become your weakness. as well as your new pet electric dragon. i don't like to kill but i will if i need to protect myself and what i believe in." loaw dagny smiled in return at the comment, trading blows with Nona. "then you're not all that different as you're lead to believe. we both kill to protect what we each think is right. unfirchanately it is you who is blind to the path to enlightenment. only if you looked up at the moon and stars will all be revealed in its full glory."

Nona dodged a clawswipe to blast perseverin with a flame. "im the one whose been down this before, leader. there was another-""loaw shar versel" interjected loaw dagny with a spot of venom in her voice. "yes i know: for i was there the day she died by kahuakhauns unsoiled claws. i was there to see him torn apart from the path he so acelled at, but of course it was torn from him by the useless black dragon i recently found hiding out within my followers. i was there to see you and your freedom fighters swoop into save the day." her tone had adopted a sever tone of scorn. "you broke the hold on our belief the land would soon be all made right under the god protectors instruction. you've been a stubborn broken wing n my side ever since!" Nona didn't see the back leg whirl toward her eye and reeled from the flat of her back paw slam into it. "your annoyance stops today!"

* * *

><p>high chief bork the bold was none too happy with blueflame as usual. he stood in his hut with the young girl of twenty and him nineteen or so with the party that had gone out looking for him (another story.) "you went out looking for precious stones against the wishes of the village?" the dak skinned dark-haired girl fingering her axe with a shrug. her name was Ixora Jackson. "hey don't bother looking at me for an excuse. i wasnt the one to go on this crazy lunatic mission. blame my husband." she meant nineteen year old slightly awkward clumsy but innovative blueflame, married two years ago to Ixora during the last great battle between good and corrupted minded night furys led by kahuakhaun. but no human villager knew this. as far as the village knew blueflame had made peace with the dragons, stopping the hazardus attacking raids...until recently.<p>

bork knew this anyway but he turned his thunderous glare at blueflame. "and you say the caves cave collapsed? you actually met one of those winged devils by yourselves?" the chief looked at blueflame especially hard like he could burn the young mans skin with his glower. "and you didn't swing a sword to its head? you let it live?" Ixora shrugged again as if that explained her and her friends actions. "an axe actually since their much more so better at killing but no, he did not. no my maniac blueflame must talk to them as always despite the fact that he cannot get what they growl back and most certainly they cannot understand him. that enough to satisfy?" both turned expectant hot coals to blueflame who quailed under their orbs.

"alright i let her go because it was the right thing to do. i wanted to be remembered by its mind that i treated it with kindness and respect that's all! i wasnt raised like a lot of villagers around here who wold lop its head off like i know dagur and the Berserkers are clearly capable of. bork, they arnt just dumb beasts. they have feelings and thoughts like us: theyre intelligent. i could see it in their eyes-" "wat my ranting husband means to say is that one again he tugged me after him without thinking against your wishes to go look for precious stones, found a nert furt and didn't kill it like i wouldve, and that he's very oh so sorry and hopes you forgive him in time. right?" Ixora interjected unhelpfully as she jabbed blueflame in the side. he coughed slightly. "yah im starting t egret a lot of things" he glowered lightly at his wife sourly.

Ixora clutched blueflames arm and flashed a fake bright smile at bork. "see? so problem here. my husband says he deeply regrets it and wont do it again. well be on our merry way, chief." they hurriedly walked away though still feeling the chiefs sizzling hot look burning into their backs. "just think precious gems that the others don't possess! wouldn't that be great?" blueflame started up again. Ixora Jackson hefted her axe in one arm and swung him around to face her with the other. "no not really. why must i stick myself out for you time and again? can't you be more responsible already? oh wait i think that's a big no." Ixora realized lately that she yelled a lot at her husband like the chief and other villagers despite her nutty humor that often drove blueflame crazy. "listen i know full well about your little habits with preserving life and all that try not acting on all those instincts. take me: i couldve killed that strange large white dragon but i did not strangely" she adopted a more understanding voice.

blueflame shrugged slightly but she could tell he was slightly hurt. "just promise me you wont get yourself killed next time." for once instead of making another jab at him in the form of joke Ixora put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

* * *

><p>the small group of follower furys watched with careful amusement as their leader loaw dagny fought in the skies over the sea with the one many knew during their time from kahuakhauns leadership as Nona. born unto the existing land the color ff white, she stood out especially when loaw okars obsession turned to her aside from his own personal desire to convert the lovely dragoness nightflight. loaw dagny was the only other albino night fury dragon although there were differences between them. Nona lacked the blue lines on her larger ear plates and didn't possess marks on her paws nor the vicious scar on her that marked her as perseverin. however loaw dagny didn't have the circlet of ebon on her ear frill tips nor the patches on the frontal paws. the observant followers off to the side clearly saw that loaw dagny had been practicing since then, shed become almost as powerful as Nona. Nona saw it too. "i see you've improved your arial combating skills sence we last clashed talons. tell me have you any new moves i don't already know?"<p>

perseverin fixed her jaws in a confidant sneer. "not since the injuries your informer Abydos gave me." Nona and the albino leader of the others clashed talons savagely for a moment, then flew apart. both flew muzzlelong toward each other than pulled apart. clashed claws with no new wounds and flew apart. this admittedly Nona hadn't seen from her enemy before and thought of a way to divert perseverin from doing it many more times. "my skills" boasted loaw dagny in the middle of one such bout of flailing claws and teeth snapping "have improved dramatically sence the last time we met: almost as strong as you, Nona.. but soon you'll see the truth as all the others have in the end. the stars see to that. im merely here to lead the ones it has flown on the right path to enlightenment." Nona retorted calmly that shed already known the truth. "and it certainly isn't your brand of prophesied gibberish."

a sudden wind howled into their sides from out at sea. both albino dragonessess stiffened at the changing environment. Nona at first though the leaders foul pet recently unleashed upon her and obuekhov that defeated both over a spot off land quite like now nearly drowning them, but perseverin seemed as surprised as she. loaw dagny recovered first and flashed a twisted grin at Nona. "a storms coming, Nona. are you prepared? this is the perfect outcome for your demise. now the battle really begins." with a quick lunge, perseverin darted under nonas claws and hurled an alkaline fireball straight at her. she growled in pain as it impacted her abdomen but she lashed out reflectively and only tore a tiny chunk of scales off persverins wing. she evaded the next few fires shot ger way and blocked the last with one of her own. the colliding speeds of both blasts threw perseverin and Nona back with its explosive force.

Nona flew hard and fast as she could at her foe to end this now but loaw dagny somehow dropped out-of-the-way in time, smashed into the tender area of nonas abdomen with her claws to make her gag. "can't you see that you're facing the inevitable shadow of defeat lurking over you? maybe it wont be me that converts you, you even might kill me here but will it really matter in the end?" perseverin saw Nona still her fighting slightly but loaw dagny this time didn't attack, no she had a different strategy in mind. "no one will ever remember the names of the disposable freedom fighters blinded to truth through us. no one will recall the souls who wasted their entire lives once we were led to truth by loaw okar. but they will remember names like kahuakhaun and versel and branarr; insignificant numbers will be forgotten. we never will. Nona berelled forward just then as hard as she could pump her wings into perseverin who didn't even to fight back.

"i have found the ultimate weapon to use against you: the pure truth." she blocked a talonstroke at her chest where it would've been a very messy end for perseverin and lashed back with a snap of her teeth. "even if you kill me now that doesn't mean that you'll be without opposition. sometime the god protector will simply choose another leader of its followers to take my place. and you'll keep killing and lying low your opponents until you're too slow to continue that repetitive behaviour and you're old and weak; and some future two-legged pricks you through the head with a metal tooth of theirs and turns you into a brand new coat for their amusement. that can be your life." nonas blows fell slack just enough for loaw dagny to slip in with her frontal paws and land a long bloody gash on the end of her snout. her expression flashed cruel in the lightning bolt that stabbed down from the clouds blowing inland.

"or you can join our side and stop fighting these useless battles: you gain nothing but another day of life out here in these miserable planes. all it takes is a momentary glance upward with your eyes. is it worth your life? is it _really_ worth it?" she hissed encouragingly. nonas response didn't include words: in a whirl of tail and wings she turned in midair so her hind stronger paws could slice a neat line down perseverins briefly exposed neck. the sound she made hurt nonas ear receptors. faster than she thought possible the leader angrily looked up from the gaping wound on her throat straight into nonas orbs, revealing something kindled there that hadn't existed earlier. loaw dagny had arisen to a whole new level of fighting anger, close to the instinctive rage loaw okar kahuakhaun once fell victim to: he became nearly unstoppable back then and how he managed to hurt nightflight before killing her. it took the efforts of Abydos to snap him out of it. nona knew shed just awakened this near rage in her enemy. a growl ripped out of perseverins throat. "you're mine now" and she lunged.

* * *

><p>lightning flashed and thunder crashed, lighting up the faint blurs of two lizards with wings that possessed hides of white so bright they barely could see. loaw dagny had fallen once again into a maddening rage. "all my plans: ruined over and over again! all the hard work my followers try and construct: interfered! when will you and yours stop meddling in the correct way of the world! ive been captured by humans and manipulated by them for their feeble desires! dragons not seeing the ruth have hidden themselves away from my justified wrath! i have been shot at by a pointy spear from a distance! ive had enough!" the look in perseverins orbs would haunt Nona for awhile. "the wounds ive felt have healed and now my revenge falls upon you without mercy or remorse!" she slashed into Nona and her force carried them both down through the stormy air to the cliff Nona had stood on earlier. a strong blast blew distant sea spray onto land, sprinkling their snouts as they grappled.<p>

despite nonas intimidating large size, perseverins feral mode was making her inexhaustible. currently Nona was on the bottom and loaw dagny loomed victoriously on her, Nona jabbed a claw underneath her chin cleaving off a sizable rain of scales making her screech. this enraged perseverin further instead of making her back off. with a snarl she grasped nonas shoulders above the wing and rammed her down hard enough to stun her into the cliff ledge. and at that moment she roared "i will stab my claws into your heart!" darkness had fallen by then and something in nonas helpless gaze looked...defeted. that sadness itself froze perseverins aching talons about to do their work and suddenly she rose her head to the sky and let out a signature cry of one whose influence was shattered at last. her muzzle when she lowered it again to figure out where she was showed puzzlement and weariness instead of anger.

and then another feeling flashed through the dragoness; hot shame. movement below her paws and stomach shifted her attention down to the surprisingly albino dragoness scales as well, but unlike her she was squirming around as if frantic to escape her own hide. memory at last rushed to fill the void this dragon with a slash through her eye from a long ago battle, telling this other female was going through, she craned her head briefly to see her preys orbs seemed desperate to avoid: the stars and moon sparkling brilliantly against a backdrop of deep blue. a headache of sorts lanced into her head and remembered that feeling just before kahuakhans claw forced her eyes to the sky: the beginning of the conversion process. realizing she felt no more squirms the white fury looked at nonas face. but something had changed in her expression that could be described as unnerving.

* * *

><p>'the others' were growing increasingly doubtful of their powerful leader, a few went out to see where she and the larger dragon shed flown out to battle over the sea now very wind whipped. the scene they both happened upon was to be expected but what was about to wasnt. they didn't see the stunned look of their leaders face, all the hurt and slow awful realization of a terrible thing a dragoness had just done, but quite suddenly the one called nona shoved her paws as hard as she could into perseverins underside. her lovely wings instinctively flapped as she wobbled on her hind legspaws on the very edge of the high cliff. both followers rushed to help their leader who never appeared so afraid when that whisper speak stabbed into their heads sharply. "do not help the dragon a new one hasss been chosen."

normally, had it been any other being theyd not listened but they were obedient to the god protectors link to their minds over their leader the stars chose to be a guiding soul. they stopped in midair to their goal as confusion took them. but they were close to hear what the victorious night fury uttered to loaw dagny. "now the circle is compete, foolish dragon. i am no longer Nona anymore. they saw the odd smirk plastered on her jaw line. the female turned her anvil muzzle upon taking note two followers flapped not far away. "the day of loaw perna marrowaneer snodussen, my new bestowed name, has arrived" the power of bloodlust had established itself now inside her. perseverins form was still trying to recover her balance from nonas shove, nearly righting herself.

"poor pitiful dragon, here youd maybe complete what you came all this way with your band followers for. turns out...it worked far better than you thought. i really must thank you for your efforts to not give up after all this time, loaw dagny. it worked. i was afraid like you said, and now i **embrace** it. i don't think you had this quite in mind though did you?" "no...my name is valdis. what happened? Nona...im so sorry...i don't know what i just did. please don't be true. our fates reversed didn't they?" the other sputtered. ignoring the followers, newly named loaw perna smiled. "and all thanks to you. you get my gratitude for it. you are not leader anymore. i am. i sence you're no longer with us anyway." she built up the alkaline gas in her throat. "goodbye perseverin: may your death be as painful as ranak branarrs was."

freed dragon valdis cried out to stop but snodussens violet flame flew from her maw to impact valdis exposed stomach. the followers watched in disbelief as their leader they known for awhile toppled from her weight into the unforgiving sea far below. snodussens snout turned to the two followers. "tell the other night furys out to slay me they belong under my leadership now. you obey me. the god protector has layed out the truth in front of my eyes, i se what you see now that ive been blinded to i fought against. the moon has cleansed my mind" all it took was perseverin to do it. the day of loaw perna marrowsaneers reign has arrived!" thunder crashed piercingly loud in all their ear frills and one more thing: the maniacal rising howl of new leader snoudussens laughter.

* * *

><p>the storm now howling inland accompanied by sheets of rain and crashing sea spray dashed upon the beach in most places. but there happened to be a few places where it didn't as much. after depositing a bit if its prizes like seashells and weeds, one more thing came splashing roughly ashore, huffing and puffing and accidentally gulping nasty tasting seawater down her throat. the object looked more like a white tangled water buffalo but one couldn't be too sure on these beaches. the small crab raised it beady eyes out of the sand and scuttled toward the new object on its stretch of sand. before it could investigate the object rolled over onto its paws and the crab helpfully scurried back into its den. "well that stunk" she grumbled. the night fury was truly a pathetic sight, ear frills plastered to her head from the water, white wings heavily sprawled on the sand where they sagged and her insides trying to spit out the ocean seemingly determined to chase out the air.<p>

"up until recently i was the best at what i did and was blind and now the god protector apparently threw me out. i am made the lowest of the low. im a disgrace." but rays of hope now kindled where theyred been none: loaw dagny perseverin was now freed! Nona had done it somehow with that defeated look in her eyes as shed been about to kill Nona. valdis had a new mission; save what she herself had just done to Nona. their fates now reversed, nonas gaze shattering the influence her mind had been altered by the stars and valdis accidentally converting Nona to her new name, whatever it may have become. her heart clenched at the hard job laying ahead of her and the steps needed to complete them. "but you have shown me what i was and i never want to become again, i owe you nona and ill find a way to free you, i _promise!"_


End file.
